


Happy Accidents

by samandbucky



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Pepper Potts is the publicist for The Avengers, and she's in for a big surprise when she wakes up one morning to find out that two of the Avengers are all over the headlines, but not for what she would expect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): Pepper Potts

“Pepper’s going to kill you,”

Clint groans and buries his face in his arms when he hears Tony’s voice. He can feel a lecture coming on, and he already has a massive headache from the hangover. Can’t Tony give him a break?

“Stark, come on. Haven’t we suffered enough?” Bucky speaks up next to him, sounding just as miserable.

“Apparently not,” Tony replies with a snort. “She might actually kill you though.”

“Remind me again why we decided to make Pepper Potts the Avengers publicist?” Clint asks.

“Because, she knows what she’s doing, and she’s also the only one I trust to put good on our names,” Tony replies honestly as he walks into the kitchen. He pulls out his phone when it dings, and snorts. “Alright. You better start running now while you can. Mrs. Potts is on her way up now as we speak.”

Bucky frowns at Tony, and then he looks over when the elevator dings, and his heart nearly drops when he sees Pepper storming out of the elevator, looking quite angry. Bucky’s never seen Pepper angry, but he’s heard many things from Tony. He describes her as quite scary when she’s angry.

“You two!” Pepper shouts, glaring at the two men sitting at the kitchen island.

Clint whines. “No yelling! My head is pounding,”

“That’s what you deserve for being such idiots,” Pepper snaps as she storms over to the two. “Honestly, what were you two thinking? Actually, I can answer that for you. You clearly weren’t thinking at all.”

“Well, no… you don’t usually think logically when you’re completely wasted,” Bucky says.

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Tony says quietly, watching with amusement.

Bucky instantly glares at him. “You be quiet over there Stark. This has nothing to do with you,”

“Maybe not. But, you see… normally I’m the one getting yelled at for being so irresponsible, but this time, it’s you two who were the irresponsible ones. So I’m enjoying this while I can,” Tony smirks.

Bucky rolls his eyes before looking at Pepper. “Just lay it on us, Pepper. How much trouble are we in?”

“Barton, are you listening to this?” Pepper asks, glaring at Clint, who still has his head covered.

“Yes, mom. I’m listening,” Clint mumbles. “Go on. Tell us how much trouble we’re in.”

“ _Big_ trouble,” Pepper replies without hesitation. “Now your faces are all over the news and headlines for your drunk shenanigans last night! All anyone is talking about is how the two sniper Avengers have gotten married and are totally meant to be.” She looks at the two back and forth, before sighing. “I mean honestly, we were doing so well too. I hope you have explanations for your behavior.”

Clint sighs, and finally lifts his head up to look over at Pepper. “In our defense, we weren’t planning on getting married. It just happened. We just went out to get drunk because Bucky over here was feeling a little down. I thought a couple drinks would cheer him up.”

Pepper blinks, and looks over at Barnes. “But I thought your serum kept you from getting drunk?”

“Myth,” Bucky shakes his head. “I mean, at least now we know it’s a myth because I got very drunk. And, let me tell you, it’s been a long time since I’ve gotten that wasted.”

“And, how did you two end up getting married? It’s not like we’re in Vegas or anything,” Pepper points out.

“Oh, uh, there was a priest at the bar we went to, and he was offering to marry people,” Bucky explains. “Clint complained about how he was forever alone after Laura, so I offered to marry him because, yeah, I’m probably going to be forever alone too. It’s honestly a miracle I’m remembering all of this.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself, Bucky. I’m sure someone would marry you if you just waited for it,” Pepper tries to assure him.

Bucky snorts. “Please. You think someone’s going to want to marry a one hundred year old man with severe ptsd and a brainwashed past? Highly doubt that. But, thanks for the pep talk,”

“She’s good at that,” Tony speaks up, who’s now sitting on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee.

“Uh, have you talked to Steve by any chance?” Bucky asks, slightly nervously.

“Steve went on a run earlier this morning with Sam, and he promised Sam he would help out with the VA, but he should be back soon. If you thought I was gonna be bad, just wait for him,” Pepper tells him.

Bucky groans, and buries his face in his hands. “Steve’s gonna kill me,”

“Look, you know how to get us out of messes. Haven’t you thought of a plan yet?” Clint asks Pepper.

Pepper shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I’m stumped. I mean, it’s too late to try and take down the articles. Everyone on social media is talking about it now and every talk show is covering it. The best we can do is set up a press conference and you two can admit that it was just a drunken mistake.”

“I really don’t want to do a press conference,” Clint groans.

“There’s nothing else we can do?” Bucky asks, frowning.

“Afraid not, boys. I’ll give you one hour to decide if you want to do the press conference or not,”

“One hour?” Clint shrieks, earning raised eyebrows from Bucky. “One hour isn’t enough time, Pepper!”

“You should be grateful. She never gives me any time to think about things,” Tony mumbles.

Pepper rolls her eyes at Tony. “That’s because you get distracted and never end up making decisions,” she retorts. “One hour, boys. I’ll be back. Tony, would you like to go for lunch with me?”

“I would love to dear,” Tony replies instantly, jumping down from the counter and heading over to Pepper.

“One hour!” Pepper reminds Bucky and Clint before she and Tony head off.

Clint rolls his eyes, and looks over at Bucky. “It’s too early for this shit,” he mumbles.

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “You’re not wrong about that,”

An hour later, Bucky finds Clint at the highest point in the tower, sitting in the letter O in Tower. Bucky discovered it’s one of Clint’s favorite spots to go to when he’s feeling down, or needs quiet.

“Pepper wants our final decision,” Bucky announces, startling Clint. Bucky smiles a little. “Sorry.”

Clint sighs, and shakes his head. “It’s stupid that we have to say anything at all,” he says. “Why are people making such a big deal over two men getting married? Men get married to each other all the time, but you don’t see people freaking out about them, do you?”

“I think the fact that we’re two Avengers getting married is more the problem,” Bucky says, walking over to Clint. “We’re part of the Avengers, Earth’s mightiest heroes, so I guess we have a duty to keep our names out of the press, unless we’re saving the world or some shit.”

Clint snorts, and then looks over at Bucky. “Would you think I’m crazy if I told you I didn’t want to do a press conference? That I didn’t want to get divorced because Pepper tells us we have to?”

“I would think you’re crazy, but not for why you think,” Bucky says, raising his eyebrows.

Clint raises his eyebrows right back at Bucky. “What?”

Bucky lets out a laugh. “You’re saying you don’t want to get a divorce?”

Clint hesitates. “Yes,” he replies, and then he sighs. “Come on, it’s like we were saying last night. Honestly, I’m probably never going to find anyone after my disastrous marriage that was with Laura. You’re convinced that you’re never going to find anyone either. We’re essentially perfect for each other if you think about it.” He looks up at Bucky. “Right?”

Bucky frowns slightly. “Well, if I’m being honest, If I’m gonna be married, I kind of want it to be with someone who has feelings for me. Not that you aren’t great and all, but…”

Clint snorts. “You’re assuming that I don’t have feelings for you?”

“Man, come on. This isn’t something to joke about,” Bucky argues.

“I’m not joking,” Clint argues back, sitting up straighter so he can look at Buck better. “I do have feelings for you, Buck. You may not believe me, but I promise you it’s the truth. I’ve had feelings for you ever since we started hanging out.”

Bucky stares at Clint for a quiet moment before a small smile forms on his face. “Should we give Pepper a call then? I’m sure she’s impatiently waiting for our answer right now,”

“Wait… are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Clint asks, grinning at Bucky.

Bucky laughs and reaches over to grab Clint’s hand, and drags him back into the tower.

Bucky and Clint head back down to the common floor, where they find Pepper and Tony quietly talking in the living room. “Oh good. You’re here. This makes our job a lot easier,” he glances over at Clint.

Pepper instantly looks over and sighs in relief when she sees the two. “Finally! I was about to have Jarvis fetch you two...”

“Don’t get too excited. I don’t think you’re going to like our final answer,” Clint adds.

“What are you talking about?” Pepper asks, frowning slightly.

“We don’t want to get a divorce,” Bucky tells her with confidence in his voice. “We actually discovered that we’ve both been idiots this whole entire time. We’re perfectly happy with staying married to each other. We have a lot to work out, but that's totally fine with both of us. Right?” He looks over at Clint.

“Right, and which... if you think about it, will save us a whole lot of time and _you_ had a whole lot of time as well,” Clint says.

Pepper’s jaw drops slightly as she stares at the two. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” She throws her arms up.

Clint snorts at Pepper’s reaction. “Do with that what you please. We’ve got a honeymoon to plan!”

“Honeymoon?” Bucky asks before Clint starts dragging him out of the living room excitedly.


End file.
